


And They Were Roommates

by Queertommo91



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Roommates, Sexual Tension, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queertommo91/pseuds/Queertommo91
Summary: Dina needs somewhere new to live and her best friend Ellie lives alone. Perfect situation right?Or Dina flirts very intensely with Ellie and neither of them are brave enough to admit their feelings
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 194





	1. The Bed

"Its not fair. I like Dina and all, but I've lived here alone for four years now. Why does she have to live here with me" Dina heard Ellie fighting with Joel through the door. Dina had just broken up with Jesse and it was such a mess that she had to move out from where he was. Maria, Tommy, and Joel had all suggested that she move in with Ellie as they knew that the two 19 year olds were close. Dina guessed from the argument happening inside that this was new information to Ellie, eventhough Dina was standing outside with all her belongings in a bag ready to move in.

"Well if you like her so much then can't you be a good friend and give her a place to stay? Just let her sleep on the couch kiddo. If it really bothers you that much after a while I can talk to Tommy but we all thought this would be the best situation. " Dina could hear the defeated tone in Joel's voice as he attempted to ease Ellie's temper. Joel and Ellie had a strain on their "father-daughter" esque relationship, but Dina never really figured out why despite being Ellie's best friend.

"Fine I guess, but please let me know before you let someone else move into my home." Ellie joked, trying to lighten the tone.

Joel opened the door and Dina tried to act as casual as possible, attempting to hide that she heard everything. Joel gave her a light smile and pushed on into the night. Dina moved into the room now, closing the door behind her.

Ellie lived in an old garage. It did have a kitchen and a bathroom which made it liveable, but the posters on the garage door as well as the concrete floor made its old purpose undeniable. There was a couch pressed against the garage door and her bed was across the room next to the only window in the place. Dina wondered how Ellie managed to make this space feel like such a home despite what it was.

"Hey, um. You can take the bed if you want and I can sleep on the couch tonight. Did you have a bed? I mean there's enough space to add a bed over there." Ellie gestured to the space by the window. She looked anxious with her hands shoved into her pockets. Dina moved towards the bed.

"Thank you for so kindly offering up the bed", Dina poked fun at the taller girl.

Ellie rolled her eyes, "oh shut up the couch sucks anyway I wouldn't wish my worst enemy to sleep there."

"Then sleep in bed with me. Since the couch sucks so much." Dina set her bags next to the bed, not looking over at Ellie as she tried to keep a cool way about her while delivering what she thought to be a very suggestive offer. In actuality the thought of her very attractive best friend sleeping in the same bed as her made her heart pound.

"Oh. Um. Yeah for sure. That sounds good." Ellie responded as she somehow became more nervous. "I'll go take a shower while you get ready. I was out on patrol all day, I wouldn't want to keep you up because I smell so bad." Ellie laughed as she headed for the small bathroom.

"Even if you hadn't been on patrol you'd smell." Dina shouted as she heard the bathroom door shut.

Dina heard the shower turn on soon after and decided to take this time to change, she figured old jeans and a dirty shirt wasn't the best set of pajamas. She sifted through her bag and ended up with a loose fitting tank top and shorts that barely made it to her upper thigh. Due to it being the middle of the summer and the fact that someone else would be in the bed she needed to stay cool, so the less clothes the better. Or at least that's how she justified it, not wanting to admit that she liked the way Ellie's eyes lingered on her body.

She got into bed and grabbed an old comic book from the rickety nightstand. She smiled at the worn pages. Ellie loved comic books so much, of course she was reading them before bed. Soon after the adorable picture of Ellie reading herself to sleep entered Dina's mind, she heard the bathroom door open and saw Ellie walk over to her dresser that was opposite the end of the bed. Ellie was only wearing a towel, her exposed skin still gleaming with the water from the shower in the low light of the room. Dina felt her cheeks get warm and she pretended to be reading as if Ellie's presence didn't phase her.

"Can you close your eyes?" Dina looked up to meet Ellie's eyes.

"Seriously?" Dina cocked an eyebrow and smiled. "We've been best friends for how long now and you want me to close my eyes so you can change?" Dina let out a little laugh. She was trying so hard to play it cool, acting as if since the second she layed eyes on Ellie four years ago she hadn't imagined the muscles and toned body that she hid under dirty jeans and ill-fitting flannels.

"I'm pretty sure thats exactly what I said. I'm glad that your hearing still works." Ellie quipped, smiling at Dina.

"Okay, smart-ass. Whatever you want." Dina made a point to dramatically put her hands over her eyes. She kept poking fun at Ellie saying how stupid this was and that she'd get naked too if it would make them closer as friends. Ellie just kept telling her to shut up.

"Okay you can look now." Ellie drew out the sentence, playfully annoyed at her best friend.

Dina took her hands away and had to use every ounce of self control she had to not audibly gasp. Ellie was still turned around, bent over to put something away in a dresser drawer. Bent over wearing a pair of short boxer shorts, not dissimilar to the length of Dinas shorts, and a shirt that wasn't tight but fit Ellie better than any clothes Dina had seen her in before. Hugging her and falling off her in the right places.

Ellie stood up towel drying her hair as she turned around and noticed Dina starting at her. Ellie couldn't help but stare back at her friend for a moment. Dina was so attractive and Ellie knew that Dina liked to tease her. After Ellie and Kat broke up, Dina had been playing up the flirtatious banter that they shared. She began to touch Ellie and blow her kisses. Sometimes even call her wifey. Ellie wondered if Dina had caught onto the crush that she harbored for her and was just making fun of her.

"What?" Ellie said confused.

Dina realized that she had been staring and averted her eyes to the comic book still opened in her lap. "Nothing. Just didn't take you for a boxer type. Maybe briefs. Maybe commando." Dina felt a smirk spread across her lips as she said the last part, still looking down pretending to read.

"I probably would be sleeping commando if you weren't here. Its fucking hot tonight." Ellie walked to the bed and layed down, placing her arms behind her head. Dina swallowed hard at the thought.

"You're right, it is really hot. Maybe sleeping naked isn't a bad idea." Dina turned her head slightly so she could look at Ellie and judge her reaction. Ellie was looking at the ceiling and Dina could only see a smile from her best friend.

"You think we should sleep naked?" Ellie said in disbelief. I mean of course she wanted to see Dina naked, but she felt insecure at the prospect of Dina seeing her naked.

"I mean, yeah. Its hot tonight and it'll make us closer as friends right?" Dina was now turned facing Ellie. Ellie elbowed Dina.

"You're so stupid. " Ellie laughed as she sat up and faced her new roommate. "So do we just get naked?"

Dina nodded, grabbing the bottom of her tank top and pulling it over her head. Ellie clenched her jaw and did everything she could to keep her hands at her sides as Dinas now exposed torso was being perfectly lit by the moonlight through the window, making her more breathtakingly beautiful if that was even possible. "Your turn." Dina said in a whisper.

Ellie complied and followed the prior movements of her best friend. Without realizing it Dina did the same, staring at Ellie's body and taking mental notes of the scars and the freckles sprinkled across the contrastingly soft looking skin.

They now sat on the bed facing each other, both topless and both speechless. Dina broke the tension and grabbed for the waistband of Ellie's boxers, carefully hooking her fingers under the fabric. Ellie bit her lip and stared at Dina. Dina had an intense look in her eyes, Ellie would describe it as animalistic, looking like she was her prey, but she was too lost in the moment to make a joke.

After removing her best friend's boxers, Dina sat presenting her hips to Ellie, nonverbally instructing her to do the same. Ellie slowly pulled Dina's shorts off, more clumsily than Dina did which she mentally cursed herself for.

Now they sat fully naked. Neither talking or moving for what felt like hours until Dina couldn't take it anymore and reached a hand to place on Ellie's toned abdomen. She could feel Ellie's muscles tense at her touch and she heard Ellie gasp. She pulled her hand away and looked into Ellie's eyes.

Ellie let out a small, nervous laugh. "Let's get to sleep. We have patrol together tomorrow, remember?" Ellie layed down in bed now, turning to face the other way. She could still feel Dina's hand on her body, almost feeling like if she looked there would be a handprint shaped scar. 

Dina's eyes still scraped across the beautiful muscles splayed along Ellie's back. She knew that Ellie had been on the run and fighting infected for basically her whole life, but Dina selfishly was glad that the years of difficult fighting left Ellie visibly strong.

Dina settled into bed, facing Ellie who was facing away. "Goodnight, Freckles." Dina said softly.

"Goodnight, stupid." Ellie smiled, hearing Dina let out a soft laugh in response.

\----

The girls continued like this for a few weeks. Sleeping in the same bed, usually naked if not then just in a shirt or shorts. Joel had offered that there was a bed available to put in the place, but Ellie lied through her teeth claiming that there wasn't enough room. Their situation was perfect. It was domestic bliss in Ellie's eyes. Dina had easily moved her things in, as if the space was hand crafted for them both to be there.

One day on patrol a few weeks into their new role in each other's lives, as roommates of course, Dina asked Ellie if she was going to the dance in town that night. "Everyone will be there. I heard that girl that has a crush on you is going. You could get lucky, Freckles." Dina joked, her horse following swiftly behind Ellie's.

"Jennifer? She isn't really my type. I'd rather stay home if I'm being honest. I heard Jesse is going. Maybe we should both stay home?" Ellie wished that they could stay in and maybe watch a movie. The past few weeks as they became more comfortable around each other, Dina flirted more and more with Ellie. She thought maybe tonight she could figure out if Dina was interested or just being a dick, she figured that a bar full of everyone in town wasn't the place to do that.

"If I tried to stay away from Jesse everyday then I would have to move a different town. Come on, it'll be fun." Dina looked down, embarrassed as she felt like she was being rejected by the beautiful girl with auburn hair.

"Okay well if you go then I guess I'll come too. But we get to leave early and I get to kill Jesse if he starts shit." Ellie's eyes were still locked on the trail. Jesse had been trying to get in contact with Dina the past few days. He even came to their house while Dina was on patrol and asked Ellie to talk to Dina about him. The fucking nerve of that guy, Ellie thought.

Dina smiled at the protective tone in Ellie's voice. The thought of Ellie beating up her ex boyfriend was so cute and so... erotic. She shook off the thought. I mean thats so inappropriate right? She had to remind herself that sleeping naked in the same bed for weeks was probably pretty unconventional as well.

"Okay we're here. You ready?" Ellie said dismounting from her horse and removing the rifle from her shoulder.

"I was born ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing and posting! I'll keep writing this story for myself, but my gay ass felt like I had to contribute to giving these characters a better and more loving story. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. The Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you say filler chapter? This is just some jealousy and tension because I love that shit so much. The next chapter is probably the last one, but it'll be where it all goes down.

The only bar in town was lit up with cute fairy lights and full of everyone that lived in Jackson. There was a live band joyfully playing folk music to the crowd of dancing people in the big open area in front of the bar. 

Ellie was leaning against the bar sipping on a beer that she had just haggled the bartender, Roy, for. She was scanning the room for her best friend, or in this case the reason she was at this stupid thing. Ellie brought the bottle to her lips, scrunching her face as the bitter taste washed down her throat. 

It was then that she spotted Dina skipping happily across the dance floor with some guy. Ellie's heart sunk at the sight, never being more jealous in her life than seeing this random guy with his hands on Dina's hips. 

Dina spotted her roommate leaning against the bar, eyes burning into her. She knew just the way to get this oblivious girls attention. So she did what any rational person would do and got as close to this man as humanly possible and tangled her fingers in his hair, all while maintaining eye contact with Ellie. She smirked when she noticed the way her best friend was gripping her beer bottle so hard that her knuckles were white.

This lit a fire inside Dina. Without ever breaking eye contact from the green eyes across the room, she dug her face into his neck and was carefully swaying her hips to the music against him, making sure Ellie could see. 

Ellie was furious. She was frustrated with Dina for showing off and being a dick. She was mad that she wasn't that guy right now, getting so much attention from her. 

"Hey stranger", a voice came beside Ellie which brought her out of the trance that Dina had her in. She turned to see a kind face smiling at her, it was Jennifer. Jennifer was beautiful, and Ellie couldn't deny that. It was just that Ellie's heart was somewhere else. Actually it was about 20 feet away grinding on some random guy. 

"Hey Jennifer." Ellie felt sick to her stomach as she turned to see Dina laughing emphatically at some joke that this rando just said. Dina caught Ellie's stare. Ellie could have sworn that the beautiful brunette across the room was checking her out. Maybe it was just wishful thinking. 

"Do you wanna dance?" Jennifer offered to a distracted Ellie. Ellie turned towards her and simply nodded with a kind smile. After Ellie threw back the rest of her beer, Jennifer was quickly grabbing her hand and pulling her out onto the dance floor. 

Fortunately for Ellie, Dina was now about five feet away from her. She was soooo excited to watch Dina flirt with this guy. She mentally rolled her eyes. She looked up at Jennifer. The taller girl was really beautiful.

Dina's gaze was still on Ellie. She noticed they way that Ellie's hands were so easily placed onto Jennifer’s waist. She noticed how Ellie was now focused on Jennifer and not her. She was jealous of Jennifer’s arms wrapped around Ellie's neck. She thought that was supposed to be her, she was upset with Ellie for dancing with someone that wasn't her. Dina knew that this was a hypocritical statement based on her own dance partner that wasn't the auburn haired girl, but she thought some jealous flirtation never hurt anyone. If Ellie wanted to play dirty then Dina would play dirty. 

Dina thanked her dance partner and walked towards the bar. As she got there, she spotted her ex boyfriend just down the bar giving her a shy smile. Then the light bulb went off. Dina glided towards Jesse. "Here alone?" She gave the boy a smile.

"I mean yeah, haven't found anyone since I've been back on the market. Seems like you're doing fine." He used the beer in his hands to gesture to the guy she had been dancing with who was now laughing with his friends. 

"Oh, Tyler? No no he just asked me to dance, and as the kind person that I am I said yes." Dina laughed as she leaned against the bar with Jesse. After looking around the room, her eyes landed on Ellie. Still dancing with Jennifer. Her blood was boiling a little. "Speaking of dancing though, do you want to? Its probably better then standing here drinking alone." 

"Sure, D." Jesse followed Dina back to the dance floor and stopped with her close to Ellie. They swayed with the music. Holding each other.

Ellie laughed with Jennifer who was complaining about the her lack of dancing ability. "So you mean to tell me that you can go out on patrol and survive, but you can't dance without stepping on my feet?" Jennifer joked.

"Listen, I was taught to shoot and stuff like that. Dance lessons were never part of the deal." Ellie smiled at Jennifer. Maybe giving someone a chance that was actually interested in her wasn't a bad idea.

She then looked past the taller girls shoulder and spotted Dina dancing with... Jesse? Ellie couldn't believe her eyes. Was it not but two days ago that Dina was calling him an asshole and saying how glad she was that she moved away from him? 

"Are you okay?" Jennifer turned to see where Ellie was looking and let out a soft laugh as her head fell. 

"What?" Ellie turned back to Jennifer. 

"Just... Dina. I know that you like her Ellie. And to be frank, based on the way that she has been looking at you all night, I would guess there are mutual feelings there." Ellie couldn't believe what she was hearing. She never thought to ask anyone for an outside perspective on her relationship with her best friend. It was even more surprising coming from a girl that liked Ellie.

"Pfft, what? No way. I mean she is kinda all over her ex right now." Ellie was embarrassed that she was so easy to read and that she had been so stupid to like Dina. 

"Cmon, I can walk you home so you don't have to be subjected to Dina and Jesse." Jennifer stopped dancing and took Ellie's hand again, walking with her out of the bar.

Dina felt like she was watching a horror movie. She saw her roommate leave the bar with Jennifer. Were they going back home? The thought made Dina sick. She danced with Jesse in silence until the music faded. Dina told him that she was feeling sick to her stomach and she wanted to call it a night. Jesse offered to walk her back home, but Dina declined. 

She made her way out of the bar into the cool night. Planning how she was going to kill Jennifer.


	3. The Finale (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't mean to take forever to finish this, oops! Here's the end though its hella angsty just how I like it. This was intended to be a smutty chapter but I went for a sweet ending. Lmk if you want another chapter where they get down to business (no one is reading this anymore I literally took 5+ months to complete this lol). Anyways, enjoy!

Dina reached the door to her shared house, expecting to hear voices inside. When she got there though, she only heard one voice, and a guitar. The soft, yet gritty voice was sweet. Dina reached for the knob but froze in her tracks when she listened to what Ellie was singing. 

"And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body  
I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night"

Dina opened the door softly, as to not disturb her roommate. She wanted to at least make sure Jennifer was gone. Which she was. When she got inside she just noticed Ellie sitting away from her on the coffee table. 

"You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that?"

"Hey." Dina softly made herself known. The disturbance caused Ellie to jump up and stop playing, cheeks clearly red with embarrassment that she had been caught. 

"Oh. Hey." Ellie said in a nervous voice, juxtaposed by her confident singing just a moment ago. 

"I haven't heard that song in forever. My dad used to play music for us and that was one of his favorites. Just a coincidence that I would meet a Jesse later in life." Dina moved into the space, going to sit on their bed. 

"Yeah what the fuck was that about. Why were you dancing with him?" Ellie put her guitar on the table and marched towards where Dina was sitting. 

Dina quickly popped back up. "What about you Ms. 'Jennifer is not my type'. Seemed like she was your type with your hands all over her." Dina stepped forward, getting into Ellie's face. 

"Me? Dina who even was that guy earlier that you were fucking grinding on?" Ellie had steam coming out of her ears. Who was Dina to complain about dancing partners when she was grinding on a stranger and flirting with her ex boyfriend. 

"Its not like you're my girlfriend." Dina said in a lower voice. Ellie could swear that she saw a sadness in Dina's eyes. Was she just projecting again? No that can't be it this is too real. 

"Oh so the past few weeks have meant nothing?" Ellie was speaking in a low voice too. 

"What do you mean?" Dina's eyebrows furrowed in disbelief at the fact that they were actually having this conversation. 

"So you sleep naked with your 'best friend' for weeks, call me cutie and sweetie like we're fucking married or something, and all that means nothing to you? The way that you look at me means nothing is that what you're saying?" Ellie huffed, filled with rage that Dina was in fact being a dick, not interested in her. 

"Ellie shut up." Hurt was evident in Dina's voice. 

"What did you just say?" Ellie pushed Dina's shoulders lightly. 

The brunette stumbled back, but came at Ellie in full force, pushing her up against a wall. "Ellie of course it means something. All of that means something." Dina almost felt like crying. She never meant to hurt Ellie. 

"Then why did you-" 

"Just shut up." Dina said moments before crashing her lips into Ellie's. This kiss had been weeks of pent up tension. It was jealousy and love and admiration all exploding into this moment. Their lips fit together as if they were two halfs at once creating a whole. 

Breathless, they both looked into each other's eyes. "I love you, Freckles." Dina beamed. 

"I love you too, stupid."


End file.
